Lost & Found
by MewCuxie12
Summary: During the walk home, Miki gets separated from Amu in town and is now hopelessly lost. Who better to help her than a roaming neko-chara? R&R! MIRU Oneshot with a little Amuto!


Cuxie: Okies! Here we go! My first Miru story!

Miki:(blush)

Yoru: It's about time, nya.

Cuxie: I know! I've had this idea for a while so I guess we should get started.

Miki: **MewCuxie12 does NOT own "Shugo Chara!" or any of the characters.**

Cuxie: Thank you! I practically have to threaten everyone else to do the disclaimer!

Yoru: Rolling chapter, nya!

Cuxie: There will be some Amuto btw.

* * *

**Miki's POV:**

It's just been one of those days. For Amu-chan at least. I mean, honestly! Failing a math test, tripping in front of Tadase, loosing track of an X-egg which was probably still on the loose somewhere. Poor girl. As her chara I couldn't help but sympathize with her as I watched the defeated look on her face while we walked our way through town headed home.

Ran, being Ran, was trying desparately to cheer her up with a series of chants and pep talks. But Amu-chan clearly wasn't in the mood. And to be honest, not that Ran's not trying, but when you've had a day as suckish as my pink-haired owner's the last thing you want is someone waving pom-poms in your face.

Suu was as carefree as ever, humming happily to herself. That girl lives in her own little world. Sometimes I wish I could live their too. The food must be delicious.

But I'm the level-headed one. I can't afford to be so...ditzy. No offense to Suu, but who else would keep Amu-chan in line?

I followed behind silently. I had already done my fair share of pep talks. If Ran didn't get to her eventually then she was liable to just pout until she fell asleep and forgot about it all...

Then something caught my attention.

_**Appreciate the Arts**_

Was what the sign said leading to a road away from the one we were taking. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed it.

The road was narrow with only a few people, but I saw that it led to a large, yet inconspicious building with a dome-shaped roof. It resembled the planetarium at Amu-chan's school, but had more of an artistic feel. A museum most likely. I sped up a little towards the entrance. I waited until someone else opened the door and slipped inside.

Now I'm sure they had some kind of admission fee, but I'm also sure that can't apply to me since I'm kind of invisible.

I heard myself gasp aloud at the sight in front of me. Along every wall in every hallway and every room hung row after row of gorgeous, breath-taking paintings and portraits. I almost had a heart attack.

Floating along in my stupor, I stopped to look at almost every painting, sculpture, and a few specialties in the poetry area. I'm surprised the place isn't packed. But not everyone is blessed with and insight for great art. Out of all the amazing works there, one painting in particualr did catch my eye.

_**Moonset**_

A surreal painting, fantasy in other words, by an unknown artist. It showed the moon lowered over a large glittering body of water. The sky was washed in beautiful shades of purple and blue. Like a sunset, it had the same nostalgic feeling. I must've been there for a full five minutes soaking in every detail.

It wasn't until someone walked past too quickly, knocking me out of the way, that I managed to break out of my trance.

"Wah...Huh?" I placed a hand to my head trying to come back to reality. "Oh that's right. I need to get back to Amu-chan..." I said to no one in particular. I grudgingly made my exit, sparing one last glance at the Heaven I was leaving behind. I'd have to get Amu-chan to come with me tomorrow.

After getting to the end of the road at the intersection I crossed safely(more like flew but whatever)and kept going. I'm pretty sure Amu-chan had gone straight.

The air was still and it was quiet. I looked up at the full moon hanging in the sky and finally noticed how late it was. The sun was just beginning to set when I was walking home with Amu-chan. So maybe I was at the art show for a little more than five minutes...

Not that I would admit it, but I was a little unnerved floating through the streets alone at night. Seeing the moon didn't help. Unlike the painting, it didn't make me calm or at ease. It loomed over head a bit creepily. I shuddered. The streets were empty and eerily quiet, adding to the creepiness. Exactly how late is it?

I was keeping close to the buildings on the sidewalk until I passed a dark alley way. I could've sworn I saw a pair of eyes watching me. Or maybe I'm being paranoid. Either way I moved away and flew a bit faster.

But who could possibly be able to see me to chase me? God, I'm stupid. It was probably nothing.

Still. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed now. Again, the question: _By what?_ came to mind. Then again, did I really want to know?

I flew faster.

This time a heard a chortle behind me. Someone was definitely following me and I wasn't about to stick around to find out who. Part of me thought it might me someone else from Easter trying to kidnap me again. But another part of me recongnized the snickering voice that seemed to be getting closer as I flew as fast as I could.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled angrily. The snickering grew into full blown laughter and I was getting tired of running. Unlike Ran I don't have an endless supply of energy. Just as I started to slow down something tackled me and I screamed.

"Gotcha, nya!" The now very familiar voice said excitedly. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was panting. Wait..."_nya"_? No. It couldn't be. I peeked one eye open.

"Yoru!" I cried. He sat stradled on top of me with a playful grin on his face. I tried to sit up, but he had me pinned on the sidewalk. "Yoru! Why'd you attack me?!"

"Heh. My meeting just ended and I saw you go by. You looked so scared! I couldn't resist, nya." he said laughing while getting off of me. I sat up and I felt my face heat up, more out of embarrassment than anger. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself, Miki?"

"I-I'm going home. What else?" I studdered turning away from him to hide my blush. Hopefully he couldn't see it in the dark. But cats do have exceptional eye-sight...

"Home? You mean to that Amu girl's house, nya?"

"That is where I live."

"Hmm..." he seemed pensive for a minute, but then his eyes lit up and his tail swished mischeviously. "I get it. So your lost, nya!"

That burned me up. Like I wouldn't know the way to my own house! "I am NOT lost!"

"Of really? Then where are you, nya?" he asked smugly.

"I'm on Yoshibura Street!"

He made a buzzer noise. "Wrong! You're on Hazuna Road, nya."

"I...huh? Where's that?" I asked confused.

"Exactly, nya."

I stared at him for at least a full minute and he smirked back at me. I blinked and my eyes widened in realization. I had separated myself from Amu-chan. Somewhere along the line I had taken a wrong turn. I now had no idea where I was... "Yoru," I mumbled quietly.

"Yes?"

"...I think I'm lost."

**Amu's POV:**

"Amu-chaaan!" Ran whined in my ear. I groaned. This just wasn't my day. Why can't Ran understand that? Why must she constantly pester me with a barrage or cheers and pep talks? Why can't I just be left alone to sulk? I turned over, face-down on my bed and sighed. "Amu-chaaaan! Listen to me!" God, I feel a headache coming on.

"Amu-chan, it's important, desu!" Suu joined in. Great. Now she's taken Ran's side.

"What is it?" I asked as tired and aggitated as possible hoping they'd get a clue.

"Amu-chan! Miki's missing!" Ran yelled frantically. Now that got my attention.

I turned to her. "Missing? What do you mean missing?!"

Suu answered this, "She's not here, desu!" I looked all around hoping to find my little blue chara buzzing around my head or hiding or something. I sat up and looked around my room.

"Miki?" I called. No answer. "Miki!" Where is that girl?! "Ran! Suu! What happened to Miki?" They shook their heads.

"We don't know!"

"She disappeared, desu!"

I sat up, muttering angrily to myself, and started to look around the room. Under my bed, in the closet, drawers, bathroom, her little blue egg. She's definitely not here. That's for sure. "But she couldn't have just disappeared! She's gotta be somewhere around here! When's the last time you two saw her?"

"Eto...I'm sure she was with us on the walk home," Ran said doubtfully. Suu nodded.

"Okay. So that means..." I trailed off. That means she could be anywhere between here and the road home. Anywhere in town. I sighed.

"It's okay, Amu-chan." Ran said in her never-ending attempt to cheer me up. "Miki will turn up. Suu did, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. Suu didn't 'turn up'. We _found_ her. In trouble, might I add!" I exclaimed. Ran cringed at my tone and Suu just looked plain guilty. I was being kinda harsh even if it wasn't their fault. But can you blame me? One of my charas is missing! As much as they annoy me...I really care for them. Not that I'd say that out loud.

And this just wasn't like Miki. She's not like Suu or Ran. She's the sensible one! I just can't see her wandering off on her own unless...unless... "Oh my GOD!!"

"What?!" My other two charas screeched.

"What if Miki's been kidnapped?!" I screamed. I am entitled to my right to freak out during an emergency like this. Suu sighed and Ran looked somewhat skeptical.

"Kidnapped?" she repeated.

"Think about it! There's always someone from Easter trying to kidnap you guys. And it's not like Miki to go off on her own for so long." Sure. Out of all my charas she was the independent one. But it was a quarter to midnight. What other logical answer is there? "We have to go look for her!" I declared springing into action.

I quickly pulled on some jeans and a tank top. I grabbed a jacket too. Ran was by my side in a second.

"We can't just leave, Amu-chan! What about your parents?"

"I'll sneak out," I said while I quickly brushed my hair out. So what if it was only a quarter til midnight? I can't just walk around town like a vacuum attacked my head. "It's no big deal." I shrugged like I did this all the time. I'd have to sneak out the balcony though...

"You want me to Character Change with you?" Ran asked worriedly as she and watched me climb over the railing of my balcony.

"No no...it's fine," I grunted trying to swing my leg over without injuring myself. I realized how high up I was and my head started to spin. "I-I can do this," I muttered more to myself than to them. The only way to get down safely was to inch over to a tree branch on my left and go down from there. Harder than it looks. And balance really isn't...my thing.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried as I my foot slipped off when I tried to step on the tree limb. I surpressed a scream. She flew behind and threw her arms out, as if she could actually support my weight. I gripped the railing harder and steadied myself.

"It's okay! I-I'm fine." I insisted.

"Be careful, desu!" I heard Suu remind me. I couldn't see where she was and I wasn't about to check.

"One more time." I moved as close as I could. It was the edge of the balcony and I leaned out placing my foot on it carefully. This time I managed to stay on. Shifting my weight carefully, I slowly let go of the balcony railing and placed my other foot on. Safe! I wobbled a little, but managed to keep my balance. "See? No probl--!"

_**CRACK!!**_

The limb snapped clean off and I plummeted to the ground, screaming on the way down. "AAAAAHHHHH!!"

"Amu-chan!" I heard Ran and Suu scream as I awaited my impact. My eyes squeezed shut and I felt a rush of air around me as I prepared to become a part of the Earth.

Suddenly...I hit bottom. Or something like it. It wasn't as hard as I expected. Soft actually, and really warm. Maybe I was dead and in Heaven. But who would've thought falling out of a tree would be enough to kill me?

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" A deep, masculine voice said, slightly amused.

"God?" I asked. The voice laughed. My eyes were still shut and I was a little scared to open them for fear that this _was_ God and I _was_ and Heaven. Meaning I really _did_ die. "Open your eyes Amu." the voice commanded softly. I wasn't about to argue with the Lord so I peeked one eye open.

God is very handsome. He has deep, hypnotic blue eyes and navy hair. His face is amazingly cute and he wore a small smile. If it was anyone but God I would've thought he was smirking at me. I blinked and my mouth was O-shaped in awe. His eyes glittered in amusement. Now that I think about it he looked a lot like...

"I-Ikuto?" I asked meekly.

He smirked, "Yes?" I blinked again. He wasn't smiling, he was smirking. This wasn't God, it was Ikuto. I wasn't dead...

"I'm alive!" I cheered smiling up at him. He rolled his eyes. That must've sounded genius coming from me. My face was heating up and I realized he was still holding me. "Y-You can put me down now. I'm safe."

"Barely." he released me anyway and I was suddenly cold without his arms around me. "Care to explain why you're climbing trees this late at night? Kids your age should be in bed by now."

"T-That's none of your business!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest stubbornly.

Ran floated around to face me, "Amu-chan, be nice." she said. Suu seemed to agree with this.

"He did save you, desu."

Ikuto suddenly put his arms around me and pulled me towards his chest. I squeaked as he leaned down, placing his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah _Amu-chan_," he said seductively. "Don't be so cold." I felt his warm breath on my ear and shivered.

"I-Ikuto..." I meant for it too sound much harsher, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Ikuto don't..." I pushed away slightly. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. How did I even end up here? Oh! "We have to find Miki!" I cried breaking away from him. He grabbed my wrist as I tried to run by. I turned to glare at him. How dare he distract me like that?! I was getting impatient and I could tell Ran and Suu were getting antsy.

"The blue chara? Is she lost or something?" he asked curiously. I bit my lip. Maybe this wasn't something he needed to know. He was the enemy after all.

"Miki went missing earlier!" Ran piped up.

"We think she was kidnapped, desu!" Suu mentioned as well. I sighed. So much for keeping it a secret.

"Doubt it." Ikuto said walking in front of me. "I haven't heard of anything like that, but I suggest we find her quickly." I sighed again. So maybe she wasn't kidnapped. But now I had no clue where to even start looking.

"Wait! Did you say 'we'?" I asked running up to him. He didn't slow down so I had to walk faster. "You're going to help us?"

He shrugged. "C'mon. Kids shouldn't be wandering the streets alone at night anyway. Especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you can't be trusted to stay out of trouble."

"That's not true! For your information, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I strode ahead of him.

He snickered, "Is that so? Then would you like to go ahead _alone_?"

I stopped. Alone? At night? In town...by myself...unprotected...wandering the empty streets for who know's how long. He caught up to me and I must've looked pretty scared and desparate because he grabbed my arm and pulled me alongside him.

"I'll stay with you."

"...Thank you."

**Yoru's POV:**

"So you got distracted, nya." I commented as I floated through the empty streets with the blue-haired girl next to me. She was lost. After a few proddings I managed to get her to tell me the story. I knew she was the artistic one but who would've thought she was _that_ addicted to art.

"I guess maybe I was...a little distracted." she admitted. I could tell she was blushing. She did that alot I noticed. Almost everything I did made her blush. It was so much fun to watch!

_**Grrrrrrrr**_

I blinked and turned to her. She froze up. "Was that...your stomach?" I tried not to laugh, which was pretty hard considering.

"N-No!" she protested. Her hands flew up to cover her burning red cheeks and I laughed.

"Someone's hungry, nya. C'mon!" I took her hand, leading her away from the main road we'd been taking. It was really late and I should get back to Ikuto soon...but it's not like I can just leave her. I don't know why but I know it wouldn't feel right. She's lost.

"Yoru, where are we going?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Yoru!"

"You'll see when we get there, nya." She was quiet after that. Not sure if that was a good thing. I looked back at her and she was blushing. Again. I don't even know what I did but I'm glad I did it! "You blush alot, nya." Which of course made her blush more. She tried to cover her face again. "Don't. It's cute." I winked at her. Neon red. Nice.

We finally reached are destination.

"A closed bakery?" she asked, clearly unimpressed.

"You said you were hungry, nya."

"I-I never said that!"

"Well your stomach did." I smirked and she pouted which was almost as cute as her blush. "C'mon!" I flew over to the window and slipped through the iron bars. It was like breaking into a prison. Simple.

She stood outside the window, staring at me like I was nuts.

"Are you coming, nya?"

"Yoru!" she hissed. "You can't just go in! It's against the law!"

"Riiight. No one's watching. And even if they were, what are they gonna do? Arrest us?"

She bit her lip and hesitantly followed me in. I wandered around. It was kinda dark and it didn't smell like it usually does because nothing was baking. I was still able to find the last cupcake of the day. "Miki, over here, nya." It was quiet and I heard a few groans, some banging and thuds. "Miki?" I turned around.

"Y-Yes?" she asked into the darkness. Looking all around her, I could tell she was trying desparately not to bump into anything. And failing. "Ow!" she hit her head on the glass display table. The girl was practically blind.

"Stop. Just...stay put." I sighed and went over to her. She could obviously feel my prescence and turned in my general direction. I grabbed her hand and my tail wrapped itself around her waist. I led her over to what would serve as dinner. "Bon appetit, nya!" she giggled.

"Yoru...it's a cupcake."

"I know."

"It's..." she reached out to swipe off some icing and tasted it. "Chocolate." Some got on her cheek.

"The best kind, nya." I licked it away. "Eat up. I can't take you home hungry." She blushed and nodded. I left with my handful of cake to explore the kitchen. It had a set of double doors that, despite my amazing strength, couldn't open. I went through the window again.

The kitchens in these kinds of places are great to play in. Everything's huge and shiny silver and there's always something worth taste-testing. I wonder if there's any milk... I flew over to the fridge. Ok. The one thing that didn't have a window. Guess I'll have to do this one myself.

I got a good grip on the side and was about to pull when I heard a terrified scream from the other room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"MIKI!!" I raced out as fast as I could without running into something. For some reason when I heard her scream my heart raced with the possibility that she might be in danger. A million of terrible thoughts entered my mind at once and I started to sweat. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. "MIKI!!" I yelled again racing through the open window. I couldn't see her at first but I heard water running.

"Yoru!!" she cried in distress. I turned around and saw her in the sink behind the door. The water was running and she couldn't get out. Her bag hung on the cold water handle. "H-Help!"

"Hold on!" Just turning the water off turned out to be a challenge! The water was rising and from the way Miki was flailing around I think it's safe to say she can't swim. "Ugh!" The handle was pretty hard to switch off but I somehow managed using most of my strength. I have no clue how Miki managed to do it. "I got it, nya!"

But of course when one problems solved, another is created; as Ikuto often says. Not that I understand what he's talking about half the time.

But anyway, the water started to drain, along with Miki. "YORU!! I-I'm...gonna get...sucked in!" she gasped as she started to go under. I flew in and grabbed her hand, being extra careful not to fall in myself because then we'd both be doomed. I tried to get a good grip on her, but she wouldn't hold still! Not that it was her fault.

"Miki, grab onto me!" I yelled in frustration. She looked up at me with helpless blue eyes that quickly narrowed in concentration. She grabbed my arm and I caught her sleeve, ripping it a bit(cat claws). I put my other paw around her waist and pulled her out, flying over to the other side of the counter we both collasped.

After that it was silent, apart from Miki's quiet coughing. I hope she didn't swallow too much water. The blue-haired girl turned to me and her eyes were wide again, though not as helpless looking as before. I stared back waiting for her to say something. I'm not quite sure what expression my face held, but she started to blush. Or maybe that was just because she was breathing so hard. "Y-Yoru..." was all she managed to say before she started coughing again. I patted her back.

"Easy! Um, are you ok, nya?" I asked a bit awkardly. The girl nearly drowned! Of course she's not okay!

"I'm alive if that counts," said removing her hat. Her hair was a bit longer than I expected. I brushed against her shoulders. "Thanks. For saving me." She looked down.

"Of course, nya! What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" I crossed my arms proudly and I could feeling her looking at me.

"...So cool..." I heard her whisper and smiled to myself. She rung her hair out and threw her hat back over her shoulder. "I'm soaked."

"Nya. What were you doing in the sink anyway?"

She looked down. "I-I was trying to wash the icing off my hands."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have any other clothes in your bag?"

"My bag...?" she looked around and spotted it on the sink handle. She was about to get up to get it but I held her back.

"I got it." I brought it back to her and she started going through it. She pulled out a pad and pencil and started drawing. Not that she doesn't do that all the time, but...now? "Um...Miki? What are you doing?" I leaned over her shoulder and saw she was drawing an outfit. I'm not sure what good that did, but she must know what she's doing. "What's that, nya?"

"D-Don't look! It's not done yet." she hid it and I scratched my head nervously. "I-I'm going to change so...go back into the kitchen or something!" she flushed.

"Change? Into what, nya? The paper?"

"Just go wait!" she pointed to the kitchen door/window and she looked serious. I huffed in defeat and sauntered out of the room. "And no peeking!"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled. Way to ruin my fun. Then I got an idea. "Call me if you need any help, nya!" I called back. She said something incoherent and I knew she was blushing. It's just too much fun messing with her!

I had the urge to peek in on her, but distracted myself by banging on pots. At least this way she knew I wasn't spying on her. I was still hopelessly confused. Where was she getting clothes to change into? And what was the sketch for? And why the heck couldn't I peek?!

"Y-Yoru! I'm done!" she called back. I rushed out, half expecting to see her covered with peices of her sketch pad(not that I would mind that). Needless to say, I wasn't even close.

I came out and stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was definitely not the tomboyish, blue-haired girl I just rescued. I was tempted to ask who she was and what she'd done to Miki...and if she was single.

In place of Miki was a slender, petite girl in a demin skirt that came above her knees. She wore a sky blue tank top with a matching demin crop jacket over top. Instead of the newsboy cap I was expecting, a stylish French berret sat atop her head with her signature spade accent.

"M-Miki?" I felt my face heat up from just saying her name.

She blushed and folded her hands shyly in front of her. "Do you like it?"

I flew closer and decided not to let this get in the way of my usual character. I flew in a circle around her. Inspecting. "Hmm..."

"W-Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Approved, nya!" I winked and flashed a V-sign. She her face was crimson now and she looked away from me. She blushes so easily! "Well now that you look so cute, let's get out of here before something else happens. I've got to get you home before someone sends out a search party, nya." I said leading her out of the bakery.

We continued our walk through the ghost of a town. Even I usually don't stay out this late.

"Amu-chan probably hasn't even noticed. She's been in a bad mood today." she answered sullenly. I took her hand, hoping to make her blush. I figured the best way to cheer her up was to make her blush. Which she did, but tightened her grip on my hand. "It really has been one of those days."

"I guess getting lost didn't help much, nya." I smirked at her.

"Well, I don't regret getting lost."

"Nya? Why not?" I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Because you found me." she turned to look at me. This time she didn't even try to hide her red face and neither did I, but I probably looked redder. "Yoru, what do you think of me?" she asked firmly. Her sudden confidence surprised me. Not that this wasn't an easy question, but I wanted to tease her a bit more.

"I'll tell you when we reach your house."

**Ikuto's POV:**

Amu yawned. It must be way past her bedtime, assuming she has one. But I could tell that wasn't something she'd share with me. I slung an arm around her shoulder. "Tired?" I teased, waiting for an outburst.

"Nmm..." she leaned against me. I could tell she was using all her energy to just keep her eyes open. I couln't blame her. It was going into two in the morning. We'd been searching for hours and hadn't seen a sign of her blue chara anywhere. And now that I think about it, Yoru should've been back by now. Why do I get the feeling Miki's absence has something to do with him?

"Amu, that's it. It's late. I'm taking you home." I announced, turning her around. Her eyes flashed open and she shook her head.

"Noo! Ikuto...we have to find her. She could be in trouble." she mumbled clutching my arm.

"Amu, you're dead on your feet. We can look tomorrow. I'm sure Miki will turn up on her own anyway." I said picking her up in my arms. If she was too tired to protest then I really did need to get her home.

"Maybe he's right, Amu-chan," the little pink girl agreed with me. "Miki will come back."

"Maybe...maybe she ran away from me again," Amu mumbled quietly. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. She looked up at me with big, sad eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. "She ran away again," Amu continued. "It's because I've been in such a bad mood. She left to find a new owner...just like Dia." Tears sparkled in her eyes, threatening to spill. She burried her face in my chest. I know she just didn't want me to see her cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I'm pretty sure that was directed at her other two charas who were looking just as broken-hearted.

"Amu...Shh. Stop crying," I soothed. I pressed my lips against her forehead and smoothed her hair back.

"I-Ikuto!" she was sobbing and her breathing was jagged.

"Miki's your Guardian Character. Like Dia, but different too. Miki knows only you can unlock her true potential. She wouldn't leave you like this." I assured her. I didn't doubt this at all. Amu seemed to calm down a bit, but her breathing was still uneven. "Miki didn't run away, Amu. She'll be back."

"T-Thank you...Ikuto," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. She closed her eyes and I pulled her closer to my chest. I started walking again. Back towards her house. The streets were empty and quiet. I could only hope Amu's parents hadn't discovered she was missing when I got back because there was really no easy way to explain this.

The pink chara settled down on Amu's chest to go to sleep as well. The green one sat herself on my shoulder, smiling. She looked at me. "Thank you, desu."

"For?"

"Taking care of Amu-chan, desu." I nodded and she smiled wider, starting to hum.

We made it make to her house and I stood under the balcony of her bedroom, wondering how I was going to get her up there without Yoru here. I was a bit concerned about the situation as well though. We were pretty sure Miki hadn't run away, and there was no sign of her in town. And Yoru was missing now too. Maybe someone was kidnapping the charas...

The thought made me angry. Not only was it possible that my chara was gone, but someone else had deliberately done this and made Amu so upset. I growled lowly.

The blonde chara's head snapped up and I thought maybe I had scared her. She turned towards the bushes and two small figures emerged from the shadows.

Floating.

"I should've known you two would be together." I sighed. Miki seemed surprised and Yoru glared. The green chara left my shoulder and flew over to her sister.

"Miki! We were so worried, desu!" she cried. Miki stood stiffly in her arms looking confused and probably tired. God only knows what Yoru's done to her.

"You were worried? About me?"

"Of course, desu!" she pulled away and looked at Miki more closely. "Miki, you look so cute, desu!"

Yoru floated over to me. "Do I need to ask what happened?"

"Do I?" he challenged, gesturing to Amu who was still asleep in my arms. I smirked and shook my head.

"I'll tell you if I feel like it," I looked up at the balcony and he followed my gaze. "For now you can just get us up there."

**Miki's POV:**

Suu hugged me tightly and complimented me on my new look. I just nodded. Turning to my side I noticed Yoru had gone over to Ikuto. To Character Change most likely. That was the only way they'd get Amu-chan up to the balcony. I have no idea why Ikuto was holding her, or why he was here, or even if it was just luck that we turned up at the same time they did.

And I didn't care.

Ikuto sprouted cat ears and a matching tail and jumped up to Amu-chan's balcony with ease. I sense of normality was returning for some reason. Suu and I followed them up and Ikuto got Amu tucked into bed. I could see Ran was with her too. I still couldn't believe they had gotten so worked up. Over me!

"Miki?" Suu waved a hand in front of my face and I realized I'd been staring off into space.

"Y-Yes?"

"You know, we were really worried that you'd disappeared. But this is just like you, desu!" she giggled.

I blinked. "What's just like me?"

"Running off with Yoru, desu."

"I-I didn't--!" she covered my mouth.

"Shh!" Suu hissed. "You'll wake Amu-chan, desu!" I sighed and nodded. I had a lot to explain in the morning. And Amu-chan would probably me her stubborn self by tomorrow. I had some mental preparation to do.

"We're leaving, nya." Yoru's voice broke me from my thoughts. They were going.

"Okay. Thanks, Yoru. Ikuto." I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. Then I remembered something. "Yoru!" I called. He turned back, but Ikuto ignored me and went on to the balcony. Suu made herself invisible, disappearing to her egg. "Yoru," I moved closer, floating in front of him. "You never answered my question."

He smiled slyly and closed the space between us. His lips touched mine gently. It was a sweet kiss and unusally innocent of him. I loved it.

"See you around..._Miki-chan_." He disappeared along with Ikuto.

I smiled to myself. _Bye Yoru_. I retired to my egg. As I settled in Suu peeked out of her egg and winked at me. I knew she had been listening.

Today really had been one of those days. Different, unusual, and unexpected. I got lost. Me. The responsible one. The smart one. The level-headed one. I was completely different today. Completely irresponsible and maybe a little childish. But it was fun.

I got to be different and explore a little and be adventurous. I got to stop being the 'level-headed' one for a while and do something spontaneous. And I got to spend more time with Yoru than I could've imagined possible. I got lost. And I'd do it again. Hell, I'd lose myself a million times over. Just like today.

As long as he'd be there to find me.

* * *

Cuxie: O.o I have NO idea where the heck ANY of this came from. But I like it. And it's the longest thing I've ever typed. Be grateful!

Miki: It was so romantic!

Yoru: It was fun!

Cuxie: It needs reviews! R&R and I'll do another Miru oneshot!


End file.
